


pretty please

by heej_jpg



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Girl Penis, Impact Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heej_jpg/pseuds/heej_jpg
Summary: just like my other fic collection, it's a bunch of spicey loona one shots but this time with more bdsm and with lipves(for now)! yay!please read tags before proceeding, thank u :]
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	pretty please

**Author's Note:**

> hello gays :)
> 
> i'm reposting this lipves i took down, but here it is again!
> 
> this is the first part of a new series i'm writing. this collection of fics will focus more on bdsm so read the tws! also, i might write other couples but for now this'll be lipves centric. 
> 
> anyway, enjoy!
> 
> tw please read before continuing: this chapter contains heavy bdsm themes. dom/sub dynamics, rough sex, degradation, impact play, breathplay and daddy kink. if it's not your cup of tea, you might wanna skip this, but if you're like me, then enjoy ;)

jungeun squirms as she kneels and sits on the balls of her feet. she'd been waiting for her daddy by the door for a couple of minutes now, making sure to follow the instructions sooyoung texted her the moment she clocked off from work.

_'wear the black set i bought for you the other day and wait for me by the door. i'll be home in 15 minutes. be good.'_

she'd been watching a movie in her shorts and shirt and stood up quickly to bathe and change into what sooyoung had told her to wear. she would not be happy if she came home and saw that jungeun wasn't finished getting ready, and jungeun knows she'd be punished for disobeying. after she finished getting dressed she went and waited by the front door.

jungeun never thought she'd be in a position like this, kneeling for a girl, obeying each and every command she's given, like some pet. but the thing is, jungeun absolutely _loves_ it.

(she'd been dating sooyoung for a month or two and knew from the get go they were both into the kinkier side of things. a few talks, agreements and discussions of boundaries and rules later, jungeun formally accepts sooyoung as her dom. they both were their firsts, and they both couldn't be any happier.)

jungeun adjusts as she still waits. waits for anything, for the sound of the car parking in their driveway and the jingle of sooyoung's keys. she feels herself getting wet from the anticipation. and wonders what sooyoung has in mind for tonight. her daddy can be….rough. at times. 

_'well, most of the time.'_ jungeun chuckles to herself, remembering how they had to spend around half an hour the other day during aftercare just so sooyoung could put ointment on jungeun's bruises. but then again, jungeun lives for it. lives for the pain, and the satisfaction of pleasing her dom. there's no better feeling than seeing her dom smile as she tells her-

"there's my good girl."

jungeun almost yelps as she snaps out of her daydreaming. she hadn't realized that sooyoung had arrived and was already slowly walking towards her after she closes the door. jungeun sits up a little straighter, making sure to look good for her. 

"hey baby." sooyoung croons. she pets jungeun's head as she stands in front of the kneeling girl. 

"i see you've been good, following my instructions. what a good girl."

jungeun blushes and grows warm from the praise. she _wants_ it, wants the approval, wants the attention. 

"i think you deserve a reward baby. look at me."

jungeun looks up at the taller woman, face flushed at the commanding tone. she almost whimpers at the sight of her dom's bulge in her peripheral vision.

"what do you think, baby? do you?"

"y-yes." 

sooyoung smiles a little. ' _she looks so cute on her knees for me'_ sooyoung thinks, but now's not the time to be soft for her girl so she grips the kneeling girl's hair and forces jungeun to crane her head towards sooyoung. she hears jungeun let out a strangled sound at the pain and smirks.

"wrong answer. again." sooyoung's tone gets darker. more... intense. 

"do you think you deserve a reward?"

"i deserve what daddy thinks i deserve."

sooyoung's smile grows wicked as she hears jungeun use _that_ word to address her, her dick growing harder from how turned on she feels.

jungeun braces for a punishment, but instead feels sooyoung let go of her hair and cup her cheek as the taller woman bends down a little to look at her closely.

"that's right baby. who makes the decisions here?"

"you do." jungeun answers, her tone clear and sure.

"right again baby. such a smart girl. don't forget, _i_ always know what's best for you." 

sooyoung smiles at her as she pushes her thumb past jungeun's lips forcing her to open her mouth. 

"now, this greedy mouth has been waiting patiently for daddy's cock all day. isn't that right?" sooyoung says as she pulls her thumb out to let jungeun speak. 

"yes daddy."

"yes daddy what? use your words."

"yes daddy. I've been wanting your cock in my mouth all day." jungeun's knees tremble as she grows wet, wet from the embarrassment of having to tell sooyoung what she wants. 

"good girl. take it out then."

jungeun's hands practically fly up to sooyoung's pants but she slows herself, takes a deep breath and unbuckles her daddy's belt. they have plenty of time, she reminds herself.

once she unzips sooyoung's pants, her mouth waters at the sizeable bulge underneath sooyoung's boxers. she thanks herself for buying a couple of them for the taller woman. the elastic fabric wraps itself around sooyoung's length, letting jungeun see how _hard_ she is already.

jungeun takes out sooyoung's cock, heavy and warm in her palm and resists the urge to take it into her mouth. the tip glistens, wet from the precum and jungeun swallows. 

_'god. she's so hard already.'_

jungeun could feel sooyoung's cock twitch but she takes her hands off of it and sits back down on her feet and puts her hands on her lap.

"good girl. now, open."

jungeun does as she's told and opens her mouth wide, her tongue sticking out a little. 

"look at you. so eager to take daddy's cock."

jungeun whimpers as sooyoung hooks one of her index fingers onto jungeun's collar and pulls her up, forcing the girl to kneel and wastes no time pushing her cock into the waiting girl's mouth. 

" _fuck_ . your mouth always feels so good baby. can you take more of daddy's cock? i know you can, cause you're _my_ good girl."

jungeun tries her best to not choke at the cock pushing further into her mouth, her eyes tearing up at the effort. her daddy is always so big and _thick,_ and every time she feels sooyoung's cock hit the back of her throat she tries her best to swallow. 

_'ah daddy's cock. i love daddy's cock so much.'_ jungeun's eyes almost roll back as her mouth gets used by sooyoung. 

sooyoung spends a few minutes shallowly thrusting into her mouth, cursing at how well jungeun is taking her and how _fucking soft_ her tongue is. but sooyoung knows jungeun well, _knows_ that the girl wants more. so she pulls out abruptly, ignores the whine that jungeun lets out (she'll let it slide this time) and tells her to stand up. 

jungeun almost falls as she gets on her feet, her knees weak from kneeling for a while. but thankfully her daddy's hands are on the small of her back as sooyoung leads them to the couch. 

"stay." sooyoung commands and jungeun let's out a _'yes daddy'_ almost immediately.

(she doesn't see it but sooyoung lets out a small smile, proud of how jungeun has taken the role of her sub so well.)

sooyoung sits on the couch, pants still open and cock sticking up and gestures for jungeun to come closer. 

"since you've been a good girl tonight baby, daddy's gonna let you pick. do you want to be on my lap? or do you want to be on your knees for me?"

jungeun eyes widen a little, she rarely gets to pick what she wants and both of the choices sound _so_ good. she always loves making sooyoung cum with her mouth but tonight, she wants to feel her daddy's cock stretching her pussy out. 

"um. i-i wanna be on your lap daddy. please." jungeun stutters a little, shy at how fast she answers.

"alright then, come here baby. no touching until i say so. hands on the back of the couch." 

sooyoung pats her thigh and watches jungeun walk towards her and climb onto her lap, her cock pressed against jungeun's clothed pussy. she looks at the girl on her lap, face flushed from arousal and embarrassment.

_'she's so beautiful.'_ sooyoung thinks.

(she knows jungeun wouldn't normally be like this, vulnerable and honest with what she needs, and she's grateful that jungeun trusts her enough to let her guard down. trusts her to take care of her. so sooyoung wants to be exactly that, be whatever jungeun needs.)

"daddy? are you okay?"

sooyoung hadn't noticed she'd been staring for a while.

"of course babygirl. daddy was just admiring how pretty my baby is." sooyoung answers as she lets her hands travel up and down jungeun's thighs.

"oh. um, thank you daddy."

"so pretty that daddy wants to fuck you until you can't walk."

jungeun almost chokes on air. she absolutely loves it when sooyoung talks filthy.

"what's wrong baby? don't you want daddy to fuck you like that?"

"ah, daddy. i..." jungeun moans as she feels sooyoung thrust up into her a little, her hard cock warm against jungeun's pussy. 

"answer me slut. don't you want daddy to use you?"

jungeun winces as she feels her daddy's hand hit her ass. 

"yes daddy, i wanna be used. please." 

jungeun almost whines when she feels sooyoung move again, the taller woman's hands on her hips, forcing her to grind on the cock that's between her legs. 

"i knew you would, i can feel how wet you are on my cock and i haven't even touched you yet. fucking slut."

sooyoung moves her hands towards jungeun's ass, and grips it. she feels jungeun grind on her cock faster and a little harder, she almost couldn't feel the material of the girl's underwear because of how _soaked_ she is. 

_'god i can't cum like this. i want daddy inside me.'_

"daddy….please."

another slap on her ass. jungeun moans at the sting. 

"what did i tell you about talkiing properly, slut?"

"a-ah, i'm sorry daddy."

"do that again and i'll take your reward back and won't let you cum for 3 days. understood?" sooyoung threatens, and jungeun knows that daddy never makes empty threats.

"yes daddy."

"good. now, what do you want?"

"i want daddy's cock inside me _please_." jungeun whines as she keeps grinding her slick pussy against sooyoung's cock.

"beg." 

jungeun whines again, looking at the smirk on her dom's face. she knows sooyoung absolutely loves seeing her beg, loves how desperate jungeun sounds when she wants her cock. 

"p-please daddy. i want your cock inside me. _please_ , i want to feel you stretch me out. i want to ride you till i can't take it anymore." jungeun pleads, her hips moving at a slower, deeper pace. 

"up." 

jungeun instantly stops, and lifts herself up on her knees, her panties almost transparent from all the wetness. she moans out loud when she feels sooyoung's thumb push her panties aside and play with her clit, circling the sensitive nub slowly. she feels herself twitch every time sooyoung hits a particularly sensitive spot. 

"you're so fucking wet and sensitive. _fuck_. i wanna eat you out." sooyoung takes a deep breath, holding herself back from flipping the girl over and just making jungeun cum with her mouth until she can't cum anymore.

"daddy. _please_ …inside." 

"i know baby, i know." sooyoung shushes her gently as she positions her cock, the tip teasing jungeun's hole. she gives her girl's pussy a few rubs with the head of her cock and then guides her down to sink on her length, one hand on jungeun's hip. 

  
  


*****

_'god. fuck.'_

jungeun bites her lip to stop herself from cursing out loud. daddy says good girls don't curse so she settles with a strangled cry as sooyoung's cock stretches her out. the burn feels _so_ fucking good. 

once she sinks fully on sooyoung's length, she clenches, her pussy hungry for the thick cock inside her. 

"color?" sooyoung asks as she waits for jungeun to adjust to her size.

"green daddy."

"okay baby. you know your safeword right?" sooyoung asks as she slowly caresses junguen's thighs.

"yes daddy, i know."

"good girl." 

jungeun melts as she feels sooyoung kiss her but immediately moans at the feel of the older woman's cock pushing deeper.

" _fuck_ baby. how are you still so tight even if you take daddy's cock everyday? wanna show me how well you can move?"

jungeun says a _'yes daddy'_ immediately and sooyoung chuckles. 

"so eager. go on then, take what you want from daddy."

as soon as jungeun hears the go ahead, she starts riding the taller woman's cock. she's so wet that she could _hear_ the crude sounds of her pussy taking sooyoung's cock every time she sinks back down on it. her moans rising as she grips the back of the couch, feeling so fucking good cause of her daddy's cock. she stares at the taller woman. sooyoung's eyes are looking straight at her, mouth slightly open, letting out swears from time to time _clearly_ enjoying this as much as jungeun. 

jungeun wants to kiss her, have her hands in her daddy's hair, wants to feel the taller woman's mouth, hot and wet, wants to grind on her cock as sooyoung devours her—jungeun wants, wants, wants.

but jungeun's a good girl. and unless sooyoung tells her to, she keeps her hands on the couch. her knuckles turning white from how much she's trying hard not to touch her dom.

*****

sooyoung _knows_ jungeun wants to touch her and she does want to feel her baby's hands tugging at her scalp.

(jungeun normally loves cuddles, being close to the taller woman, and even makes sure at least one of her hands is touching sooyoung one way or another at all times.) 

but sooyoung enjoys this too.

enjoys how desperate jungeun looks, eyes watery, letting out tiny little whines every time she takes sooyoung's cock to the hilt. 

_'she's such good girl.'_

so she lets jungeun know how she feels.

"look at you. taking daddy's cock like that. so pretty. so good for me. yeah, fuck your self on daddy's cock. that's it. good girl. you wanna touch daddy don't you princess?" sooyoung tells jungeun, her tone gentle but firm.

jungeun whines at the praise, her pussy clenching harder around sooyoung's cock as she babbles.

"yesyesyes daddy please. baby wants to touch. wanna kiss daddy. been good today for you. _please._ "

" _fuck._ you're getting tighter around daddy's cock. you're close aren't you? not yet though baby, can you hold on a little more for daddy?"

jungeun whines. she can. she's a good girl. she's _daddy's_ good girl.

"y-yes daddy."

"okay. now, since you've been good for me today, you can touch."

jungeun immediately kisses her, wet and so _so_ hot, moaning when she feels sooyoung bite her lip as she tugs on sooyoung's hair, the taller woman moaning from the pain. jungeun whimpers when she feels the taller woman thrust up into her. her cock reaching her so fucking deep jungeun _knows_ she'll be walking funny the next day.

" _fuck._ so _fucking_ tight. god. i'm gonna _fucking_ destroy you." 

"yes, _please._ daddy, use me."

"shut the fuck up."

jungeun moans, her pussy getting _wetter_ at sooyoung's words. her forehead resting on her dom's shoulder as she tries her best to keep up with sooyoung's pace.

" _oh?_ getting wetter are we baby? pathetic. tell me babygirl, who owns this pussy?"

"you do."

jungeun whines when she feels sooyoung slap her ass, blushing at how much she likes sooyoung treating her like this—like she's some sort of _toy._

"disrespectful slut, don't forget my name."

"you do, daddy. i'm sorry."

"that's better. don't forget who _fucking_ owns you. you're just a pathetic little fucktoy that i get to use anytime i want."

jungeun moans higher, growing impossibly tighter. 

" _fuck_ this pussy was made to take daddy's cock. _shit_. i'm close."

jungeun lifts her head, wanting to see her daddy cum. wanting, no— _needing_ sooyoung's cock to breed her. she tries her best to look at the older woman's eyes as she gets closer too.

"daddy, please. cum in me. i want it."

"how fucking dirty. still, you don't get to order daddy around. rude mouths don't deserve to talk."

sooyoung shoves two of her fingers into the desperate girl's mouth. jungeun instantly moaning at the intrusion.

"look at you, drooling around my fingers like a messy little pet."

"whana be good fhor dhaddy…" junguen tries her best to speak around sooyoung's digits.

"yeah?"

"yesh, wanna bhe like a ghoood puppy."

*******

sooyoung's eyes widen. she'd _never_ considered having jungeun as her pet, apart from the smaller girl already being her sub. her mind going a mile a minute with images of jungeun in a pet collar, pulling on a leash while a little bell jingles every time she fucks into the girl. but no, she doesn't want a puppy, what she wants is...

"a kitty." sooyoung mumbles.

jungeun stops sucking on sooyoung's fingers and looks at her with wonder, stopping her movements to check if she heard it right. the taller woman takes her fingers out of jungeun's mouth as she looks away, a little shy. 

"what did you say daddy?"

"nothing." sooyoung's face grows red.

"did you say you wanted a kitty?" 

"no." 

"you _do_ know that i'm literally gushing on your cock right now right?" 

"shut up brat." sooyoung looks at her, eyes a little dark at the girl's teasing tone.

"don't make me stop what we're doing right now and let you sleep, wet and _unsatisfied_."

but jungeun seems to have other plans as she smirks and starts riding sooyoung again.

"are you sure you want me to shut up daddy? don't you want your baby all dressed up for you? a nice little pet collar for me. and maybe some ears too. and _definitely_ a tail."

" _fuck._ babygirl _..._ " sooyoung grits her teeth as the thought makes her cock throb harder.

"don't you wanna see me be a good kitty and take your cock? daddy can even pull on my tail a little, make me feel you in _both_ of my holes."

"yes. _fuck_ . i want you to fucking take my cock while you wear your kitty collar. _god_ , you'll look so _fucking_ cute begging for me to cum inside you."

"yeah? you think so daddy? wanna breed your kitty's tight little pussy?" 

jungeun feels how sooyoung's starting to thrust up into her pussy and knows she's close. 

" _fuck yes_ , wanna fill that slutty pussy with my cum."

sooyoung grabs jungeun's ass, her grip _so_ tight that she's sure there will be bruises the next day as she thrusts up into the other girl's pussy.

"oh g-god. yes, yes, yes. _daddyyy_." 

"fucking _bitch_ , teasing me with all those ideas. you think you get to play with daddy like that? how fucking disrespectful. i'll show you what brats get for being a _disrespectful little slut_."

and with that sooyoung thrusts up into jungeun even harder, not caring about how the girl is literally bouncing on her cock. she moves her hands to jungeun's hips and uses it as leverage to fuck up into her, the rough thrusts making jungeun whine.

"what's wrong baby? can't use that smart little mouth now? pathetic. come on, talk. tell me how much of a brat you are."

jungeun whines even louder, high and desperate. she feels one of sooyoung's hand let go of her hip and then, _pain_. 

sooyoung had slapped her. 

(they've talked about this before, sooyoung a little worried at first when the other girl brought it up, fearing that she'll hurt her too much. but eventually, they agreed on trying it out, the taller woman not missing an opportunity to see jungeun in tears. and well, apparently sooyoung chose this session to try it.)

" _a-ah_." jungeun clenches at the sting of sooyoung's hand against her cheek. 

_'more. please, more.'_ jungeun thinks and it's as if sooyoung had read her mind as she feels another slap, this time a little harder than the previous one. she feels tears starting to form, the pain mixing with the pleasure.

"look at you. dirty girl. getting off cause of that?"

but sooyoung getting off on it too, probably more than jungeun. she likes— no, _loves_ seeing the girl in pain, tears in her eyes, trying her best to keep up with her punishing pace. sooyoung thinks she's absolutely _beautiful_.

sooyoung feels so overwhelmed that she feels herself get close so suddenly, the sensations and the gorgeous sight in front of her proving to be too much. so, she wraps her arms around jungeun's waist to still her and fucks into the girl's dripping pussy.

" _f-fuck_ , baby. i'm close. want daddy to cum inside?

"y-yesyesyesyes please please daddy. cum inside me. baby wants it, wants to feel you."

sooyoung thrusts once, twice and on the third bottoms out completely in jungeun's pussy, her cum filling up the smaller girl as her thrusts become shorter but still making sure to get into jungeun as deep as possible.

"g-god...shit. _fuck_." 

jungeun twitches as she cums too, the rough thrusts and the feel of sooyoung's warm cum filling her pussy setting her off. she feels _so_ good she almost drools, her mouth hanging open as she feels her pussy clenching around her daddy's cock.

jungeun feels sooyoung's hand move up her neck, a thumb slipping under the leather of her collar.

"that's it, that's my good girl." sooyoung coos as she watches jungeun ride her orgasm out, soothingly rubbing the heated skin on her girlfriend's neck.

"d-daddy."

"i know baby, daddy's here."

she gives jungeun a kiss, gentle and soft as she lifts the girl up to her knees so she could pull out. she hears the smaller girl whine at the action but shushes her gently and let's jungeun settle on her lap again. 

"shh, baby. it's alright. i won't go anywhere but we need to clean you up okay?"

she feels jungeun nod, the smaller girl choosing to cuddle with her face stuffed into the crook of sooyoung's neck.

she lifts jungeun up, and walks them into their bedroom. she lays the still shaky girl on their bed and stands up to get some towels and water but stops when she feels a hand tug on her wrist.

"daddy, don't leave. _please_ don't leave me." jungeun softly says in a tiny voice.

sooyoung's heart clenches at the sight, a pouty teary eyed jungeun—looking so small in the middle of their bed.

sooyoung sits back down on the bed and kisses jungeun's lips, her nose and her forehead. she gets one of their fluffy blankets (the one that's specially reserved for aftercare) and puts them over jungeun.

"i won't baby, daddy won't leave you. but i have to get you cleaned up a bit okay? now are you gonna be good and wait?"

she sees jungeun's tiny nod, half of the girl's face already buried in the blanket. 

"good girl."

******

when sooyoung gets back, jungeun's already half asleep. the girl seems to be fighting her sleepiness away (but is clearly losing), although when she sees sooyoung come back perks up a little. 

sooyoung spends a few minutes wiping her down, and lets jungeun drink water.

"come cuddle daddy."

"baby…we need to take a bath before bed time."

"cuddles pleaaase."

sooyoung knows they should be taking a bath from all the mess they've made but if your _very_ cute half-asleep girlfriend is asking to cuddle and nap, who was sooyoung to say no?

"okay baby. ten minutes, then we take a bath."

"twenty."

"fifteen. that's final."

sooyoung hears jungeun hum as they settle down, jungeun's head laying against 

sooyoung's chest.

she hears jungeun sleepily mumble a soft _'i love you'_ and sooyoung _swears_ her heart grows three times bigger.

she kisses jungeun's forehead and closes her eyes too but not before replying an even softer _'i love you too baby'._

then, sooyoung sleeps, holding jungeun close.

(they totally did not nap for only fifteen minutes. when they wake up, the sun's already high but sooyoung thinks it's okay, when she gets to spend the whole day in bed with jungeun.)

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, a new series yay! 
> 
> you can still find me being gay and screaming on twt and cc @heej_jpg. and if you like my works and wanna support me, buy me a ko-fi ;)


End file.
